In recent years, an object recognition technology has been attracting attention. In this object recognition technology, information such as a history of an object is clarified by assigning an ID (identification number) to the respective object. This is useful for production and management of the object. In particular, a semiconductor device that can transmit and receive data without being contacted therewith has been developed. As such a semiconductor device, an RFID tag (Radio Frequency Identification) (also referred to as an ID tag, an IC tag, an IC chip, an RF (Radio Frequency) tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, and a wireless chip) and the like have been introduced in businesses, markets and the like on a trial basis.
Generally, an RFID tag includes an integrated circuit portion having a transistor and the like and an antenna, and can perform communication with an external device (reader/writer) through an electromagnetic wave. Recently, it has been tried to monitor or control a product by providing an RFID tag for various products. For example, not only inventory management such as an inventory quantity or an inventory status of a product but also a product control system that can control a product automatically in a simple way is proposed by attaching an RFID tag to a product (Reference 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-359363). In addition, in order to increase the effect of crime prevention, it is proposed to use an RFID tag for a security device and a security system (Reference 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-303379). Moreover, a method for preventing illicit use due to exploitation or the like is proposed by mounting an RFID tag on a bill, securities, or the like (Reference 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-260580). Thus, an RFID tag is proposed to be used in various categories.